Citrus Lip Balm
by NikolitaNiko
Summary: Shuurei and Seiran go shopping in the Kiyou market, & Shuurei introduces Seiran to the pleasures of lip balm. Written for the May 2010 prompt "Citrus Flavor" in the saiun challenge community on LJ.


**TITLE:** Citrus Lip Balm  
**AUTHOR:** Nikolita from LJ // NikolitaNiko on  
**RATING:** G  
**GENRE:** Family/Friendship/Romance (hints)

**WARNINGS:** First fanfic in almost 10 years, please bear with me. Still figuring out my writing style, etc.  
**AU/CANON:** Canon?  
**PAIRINGS:** None.

**WORD COUNT:** 1,383 (prompt was "free word count").  
**SUMMARY:** Seiran and Shuurei go shopping in the Kiyou market for groceries, and Shuurei introduces Seiran to the pleasures of lip balm.  
**NOTES:** Written for the "Citrus Flavour" prompt for April/May 2010 in the saiun_challenge community on LJ.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not claim to own Saiunkoku Monogatari, or anything related to the anime/manga/characters (etc). I do not make any money from the writing of this story. Saiunkoku Monogatari belongs to its respective owners.

**A/N:** Wow! Here's something I thought I'd never be doing again. It's been... almost 10 years since I last wrote fanfiction. My current addiction is Saiunkoku, so here I am. Thank you to all my LJ friends who've helped me figure out how to post my fics correctly and all that.

Please forgive any OOC-ness. I'm trying to figure out my current writing style, and I'm aware I have a few bad habits when it comes to writing fanfiction. Any feedback is appreciated, but if you're going to leave criticism, please be nice about it!

Lastly: I have started a Facebook group dedicated to getting the Saiunkoku light novels published in English. You can see the group here: .?gid=197921139394 There's also a petition set up, and we're trying to collect as many signatures as possible, so please sign it! The petition is linked in the group's discussion tab. If you know of any other Saiunkoku fans who'd be interesting in joining and/or signing the petition, please feel free to share both links! Thank you for your support.

Seiran watched Shuurei pull a small container of an opaque cream out of one of the pockets in her robe. When she carefully removed the lid, he could smell a potent citrus scent wafting over to where he was walking beside Shuurei. It was such a concentrated fragrance that he could smell it even over the aromas of fresh food in the market around them.

Shuurei noticed Seiran looking at the little container in her hands with confusion, and she giggled. Seiran gave her a puzzled look.

"Ojou-sama, what is that you have in your hands?"

Shuurei gently pressed the tip of a finger into the cream, and held it out for Seiran to smell. He leaned over and inhaled gently. The scent of mandarins made him smile. Seiran made a mental note to ask Reishin later how to make another batch of the balm. Perhaps he could make some for Shuurei...

"Where did that come from, Ojou-sama?" He asked her, feigning innocence.

Shuurei rubbed her fingertip over her lips, looking thoughtful. "Father left this in my room yesterday. When I asked him where it came from, he said it was a gift from a friend who wanted to remain anonymous. He asked that I please put it to good use."

Seiran did his best to keep a blank face. When he saw Shuurei looking at him out of the corner of his eye, he pretended to look interested in the bustling crowds around them. He knew full well where that gift had come from, but wasn't about to say anything. The last thing he wanted, or needed, was Shuurei's overprotective uncle giving him grief over revealing his hidden identity.

"What is the gift?" Seiran asked. He had some knowledge of women's cosmetics, but he didn't recognize it as anything he was familiar with.

"Father said it was called lip balm. It is meant to be applied to the lips when they are dry or chapped." Shuurei rubbed her lips together, and Seiran fought to keep himself from staring at her soft pink lips. Shuurei dipped her finger in the balm once more, and applied another small amount on her lips. Satisfied they were adequately covered in the citrus scented salve, she twisted the lid back on and slipped it into her pocket again. Seiran looked back at Shuurei, just in time to see her lick her lips. He swallowed hard, and forced his thoughts elsewhere.

As they walked through the market together, Shuurei's mind was racing in anticipation of what she could cook for dinner that night based on what was for sale in the market. Seeing some of her favourite foods on sale, she grew excited.

"Seiran, we could have meat tonight! We have enough money in the household fund to treat ourselves. It's been awhile since we've had meat for dinner, ne?" Without waiting for his reply, Shuurei dashed ahead of Seiran as she approached a vendor selling what looked like chicken. The vendor bowed to her in a humble greeting, and Shuurei began asking the vendor questions about the meat he was selling.

Seiran smiled at his ever-cheerful...sister. He supposed that's what she was anyways, seeing as how Shuurei's mother had referred to both Seiran and Shuurei as her children on more than one occasion. Though they had been raised side-by-side for many years now, and despite his sworn oath to always protect her, he wasn't sure what she could be considered as in relation to him. He knew, on some level, that his feelings for her weren't quite appropriate as the feelings that a brother would typically have for his sister. However, he wasn't willing to admit them to Shuurei just yet, or anyone else. He even had trouble admitting them to himself most of the time. So for now, they would remain tucked away deep inside. One day he would deal with them, but for now things were fine the way they were. Seiran and Shuurei were still together, and that was enough for now. He was happy with the way things were now. And now he was rambling in circles again-

"Seiran!"

Seiran snapped out of his thoughts. He hadn't realized he'd stopped walking while Shuurei was busy bargaining for their dinner supplies.

Shuurei was walking back towards Seiran, a bag in one of her hands. "Seiran, let's have chicken for dinner tonight! How does that sound?"

Seiran smiled at Shuurei. "That sounds delicious, Ojou-sama. In return for buying the meat, I will help you prepare dinner tonight."

Shuurei gave Seiran a big smile, and he tried hard not to blush. He loved seeing her when she was happy and relaxed like this. "That would be very helpful Seiran. Let's head home now. Father will be waiting for us to return. I still have to chop the vegetables for our dinner, too."

Seiran nodded his head in agreement. "That sounds like a good idea to me, Ojou-sama."

As the pair began to head home, Shuurei looped her arm around Seiran's, and gave a small sigh.

Seiran looked down her in surprise. "Ojou-sama?"

Shuurei gazed up at him, and paused momentarily before speaking. "Seiran, thank you for everything that you do for Father and me. You do so much for our family that Father and I will never be able to repay you."

Seiran really did blush this time, as hard as he tried not to. Seiran fervently hoped that Shuurei didn't notice. "Ojou-sama, there is no need to worry about that. You and your father mean the world to me, and I want to do everything I can to repay my debt to you both."

Shuurei closed her mouth, unsure of what to say. When she couldn't think of anything to say in reply to his comment, she focused on the street ahead of them, searching for the route that would take them home.

As they continued walking side by side, Seiran looked down at Shuurei again. In the brightness of the afternoon sun, the light reflected off her lips and gave them a bit of a shine. And with how close Shuurei was walking to him, Seiran could once again smell the gentle fragrance of mandarins. In the next moment, he found himself wondering if her lip balm was citrus flavoured as well.

Seiran bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud. He could only imagine the outraged look on Reishin's face if he found out Seiran had been kissing Reishin's precious niece as she'd been wearing the mandarin-scented lip balm he'd given her as a gift. What a story that would make for the city's rumour mill.

With Shuurei still holding onto his arm, the pair headed towards home.


End file.
